Devils Doll
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: Ichigo slams into a man who left a doll behind on the ground, Ichigo likes the doll and takes it with him home . But what does not know is that the doll is very much alive, and don't like it if things or someone gets between him and Ichigo .
**Looks like I am back ! Yaaa for me :) Please enjoy the stories I will update them soon this week and of course this story**

 **\- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

" Stop with you whine, and just come with me ! "

" I refuse ! " Ichigo shouted back to Rukia as he walked upstairs ." And why will you not go ! " Rukia was angry she quickly ran after Ichigo .

" I have homework to do and other things ."

" We don't even have homework today, and doing what drowning in your loneliness or whatever ! " Rukia crossed her arms as she looked at Ichigo who looked annoying back ." I just don't want to go ."

" Ichigo when was the last time you did something with us ." Rukia looked sad and Ichigo sighed as he saw that ." I am still angry okay . "

" From what .. That time Renji forgot you, oh come on Ichigo it was only 10 minutes ! "

" 10 minutes enough, I was heavily drunk, had almost no clothes on, and there where people who just screamed ' I will rape you in your sleep ! ' "

" Ichigo please I will pay attention and stay with you the whole time ! " Rukia pleaded with puppy eyes Ichigo can't stand that ." This is your last chance, I am done with you if it happens again ."

" Hey hey ! The whole thing was Renji's fault, I was in the other car . The other things are barely my fault . "

" ... "

" See you later ? I will pick you up . "

" Okay ..."

Rukia gave Ichigo a hug and went away, Ichigo sighed annoying and sat down on his bed . " Damn ..."

He did it again .

( later )

" Oh Berry-chan, I though we never will see again after that one night ."

" Renji shut your face ." Replied Rukia back ." Is everyone here ? " She ignored Renji's angry face and Ichigo did not bother to reply . " Good to see you again Ichigo ." Rangriku said with a smile ." You too Rangriku . "

" Say can you tell me honestly, look I have 2 pictures from 2 different dressed I wear . And I just can't decide with I will wear at Gin's house for that night . " She showed the pictures 1 was a elegant silver blue dress and the other was fiery red with turns to the bottom in soft orange .

" I would say silver blue, because red is not your couler ."

" Why ? "

" I think it does not suit your eyes ."

" Thanks Ichigo you are a sweetheart ! "

Ichigo looked as she walked to the front with a smile, since she knew he was gay . She was more like ' **I can have advice from him, than from other girls who are only jealous of me** ' then ' **I have to hide my boyfriend !** '

As the group walked on they finally arrive, the whole place was full of stalls and other things . Ichigo felt nervous with all those people there, but felt at ease that Rukia kept het promise .

" Hey Chad want to try it out ? " Renji shouted loud as he pointed at the stall with guns which you can shoot your prize . " Okay ." Said Chad and followed, Uryu crossed his arms and decided to look ." Little kids ." Tatsuki said as she stands next to Rangriku . " They are boys ."

" Renji wait you bastard !" Rukia shouted loudly as she quickly run as she hold Ichigo ." And the special case ." She laughed and they also followed .

Ichigo watched as Rukia beat Renji and Chad in their own game, Renji felt humiliated and Chad was quiet ( as usual ) .

They did many things but Ichigo just stood there watching ." Ichigo do you want to do something to ? "

" Why should I ? "

" I just want you to enjoy your evening .. " Ichigo looked around and saw an old lady with crystal ball . "

" I will let me tell my future okay ."

" Okay I will come too . " Both walked to the lady, who smiled as she saw them . "

" Come sit my child, what has mother Matilda to tell you ? "

" My future, what will happen, something good or bad .. "

" Oh let's see . " Ichigo and Rukia fought hard not to roll their eyes, as the lady waves her hands around the crystal ball .

" Very bad .. You have to look out my child, someone has his eyes on you ."

Ichigo's eyes widened .

" W-What .. "

" Yeah someone wants you for themselves, and blood will pour my child lots of it ."

Rukia was nervous as she looked at the old lady and pulled Ichigo's arm ." Come on Ichigo this woman is crazy ! "

" I am not lying my child, be careful of him ."

" Him ? "

" Ichigo come now ! " Shouted Rukia and pulled Ichigo away from the woman ." What's wrong with you ? "

" That woman is not normale that's wrong with me ! "

" Rukia you know that I don't believe any of this ! "

" But how she talks, she can tells us some nonense you get wings with a elephant's trunk it will be funny and maybe believable . But it was just dark and I hate how she looks at you, like you have to drown in holy water ."

" Rukia calm down ." Ichigo slammed into a other man suddenly ." Sorry .. " The man looked at him and nodded as he walked off .

Ichigo noticed that the man had a long cane, and waved bellow him as he sometimes tapped the ground too . _I hope he will not slam into the wrong one, some people just don't pay attention to small details_.

" He dropped something ." Rukia said Ichigo looked at the ground and picked up a doll .

" A Doll ? "

" Maybe for his daughter ."

" And you believe I will give this to mine ? "

Rukia looked at it and made a face, it was a white doll with dirty black clothes made of leather, his skin was white almost vague and two dots of red eyes looked tight on them .

Ichigo noticed his mouth was sewn shut . " Is it a hand puppet ? " He looked around did find the hole for the hand ." That is a scary weird dolly . "

" You think ? " Ichigo looked at it, and fell in love with it ." You like it ? "

" I not a car type man anyway . "

" Let's find the others, they are where they will set fireworks off . "

Ichigo and Rukia walked quickly to find the others, Ichigo held the doll the whole time ." Here grab my purse . "

Rukia gave Ichigo her purse . " Do you want to humiliate me ? "

" No I'll save you from that, it's bad enough a grown man walking with a doll then a small purse . "

" That's true . "

Ichigo quickly pushed the doll in, did not even noticed that the eyes glowed and the sewn mouth smiled .

 _I found you Ichigo ~_


End file.
